Avengers Creed
by classfireflyserenity
Summary: Rike, a young prodigy assassin is cast into the future, and finds himself with the avengers facing off against common foe's. As old enemies come forth to take claim to ancient artifacts with mystical powers, Rike joins forces with the Avengers to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

A generic disclaimer here. Enjoy

….

**Rike**

_Wow my head hurts... Why can't I open my eyes? ... My ears are ringing like crazy… what happened last night_? My thoughts were a jumble as he couldn't even move. I began going over everything that he could remember last. I remember being on a mission from the "teacher", the man who for the most part leads the Brotherhood of assassins. I was instructed to hide objects of power from those who would misuse them.

I had just been hiding the Apple of Eden with Gerek. He thought I had looked into it too long and thought I wouldn't give it up_. That ingrate after all I did for him_. I made him the first wrist blades. Well I remember putting the Apple in the hiding spot. Then I felt a push… And the only one there was Gerek! _BLOODY CROW! He betrayed me._ And it only took me thirty seconds to figure this out. But that didn't explain to me why he had trouble moving and opening his eyes.

Okay so I was pushed into a room with an extremely powerful artifact and a sealed door that can't be opened from the inside by anything. Well I guess all I can do is force my eyes open. The moment I finally got my eyes open I wished I hadn't. I was free falling from high in the sky! After I stopped yelling like a madman, I looked around the area beneath him and noticed it was mostly water, and it looked deep. (At least I hoped it was). Here goes everything.

I pulled my body as straight to the water as he could to make myself into an arrow. As I touched the water my eyes open and saw a giant green woman, and then sank into the water. I pulled back to the surface to look at my surroundings. What are those odd ships everywhere, and that statue is green, if it's even a statue. One of the odd ships was drawing close to me and my robe and gear were starting to weigh me down. As it drew close I grabbed onto a small notch in the… _This contraption is made from metal!_

Well things are getting strange to me at this point, so I began pulling myself up onto the deck. I pulled my soaked body over the rail and collapsed on the deck. Then an oddly dressed elderly woman panicked. "Hey someone's coming out of the water. Are you ok Sir?" _What is she saying; I don't know that language… But I understand her_. Maybe I stared into the Apple for too long. _Well when in Rome, do as the Romans._

"I… am…fine?" I said testing this new language in my mouth. It is so different from the Hebrew I'm used to. "Where…am…I?"

"What do you mean; you were in the Hudson Bay. That's not very sanitary. And what's with that white robe and-" She stopped abruptly as she saw the sword and knifes that were within the folds of my robe. People had started coming now from her initial call for help but now they rushed. And that's all because she let out an ear piercing shriek.

The ship finally pulls into a harbor and I jumped right off onto a wall of the harbor dome. I scaled it quickly getting on top in my record speed. _Time to get lost. Shouldn't be too hard…_ I ran and started heading into the center of the large foreign city. I jumped roofs until I felt I can get down with certainty I'm not being tailed. I duck into an ally. I tried to pull out my sword but it's stuck_. Don't tell me. _ I finally jerk it out and the blade is completely rusted over_. Grr trash now_. I chunk the sword and go on to check the rest of my gear. All my knives and blades are ruined so I chunk them all too. So the next thing for Me to do was change my clothes and get information.

I slipped into a tiny little shop in a larger building that seemed to have what this place considered clothes. I looked at a couple articles and settles on a white shirt and an odd pair of blue pants. I saw a closet and head to it, since others seemed to be doing it too. As I take off his robes I place my purse in the new pants that had handy pockets. _Well this shirt is soft, I'll give this place that much. Nice fit too._ As I put on the pants they are a little loose around my waist. So I pick up my red sash and Brotherhood latch. These loops are convenient. As I finished I walk out leaving the discarded robes.

"Hey! Stop! You can't just walk out and not pay for those clothes." The man was well muscled and came to grab me. My instincts kicked in. I separated the strangers' arms outward and brought both my hand in on his neck. The man falls like a sack of vegetables. So I just walk past the people staring at me like a psycho. _The man shouldn't have charged me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha

Natasha was sparing with Clint when her cell phone rings. As she heard it she stopped playing and pins Clint in an arm lock. "Sorry. I should get that." She lets go of Clint and he rolls up.

Ya, sure, no worries. Not like my dignity is spilled on the mat or anything." He says as he rolls his shoulder.

Natasha rolls her eyes and answers the phone. "Hello?" She listens to the voice on the other end say, "I owe a debt, here's the compensation. Rumor is, a man has been spotted in your area causing scenes and using skills that… mirror your own. We're even now." *Click*. _Well he hasn't lied in the past, I should check this out._

"So who was that Tash?" Clint asked from behind her.

"Wha-. Oh ya, sure. Old contact informed me someone was in New York and might be a cause for concern."

"Do you know em?"

"Not enough detail to narrow it down. But I'm sure _we _can find some of his damaged property."

"Great. I was tired of being a punching bag anyways."

"And yet you come back every day? Does that make you masochist?"

"Oh bite me!" He started running as she chased him. "I didn't mean that literally!"

Natasha and Clint found the clothing store with an ambulance and police officer out front. A man was sitting on the back of the ambulance with an ice pack around his neck. So he looked like the man they wanted to talk too.

"Excuse me sir, do you know what happened here?" Natasha asked the man.

"Ya I do! A freak walks in the store in a wet robe, grabs some clothes and goes to change. He comes out in the clothes and just tries to leave. The nerve, right? I try to stop him and he knocks me out with some kung fu judo."

"Did you get any of this on camera?" Clint tosses out.

"Sure do. Cops are lookin at it now."

"Thank you sir." Natasha said as she started to turn.

"Call me Bobby, call me anytime." "Bobby" said with a wink.

"Ya right." Clint said under his breath and walked with Natasha into the store. They walked up to the officers and asked if they could also see the tapes. The officers complied without worry. _This guy doesn't even see what he is doing is wrong, like it is a normal day. _Natasha thought.

"Let's go find this guy Clint." She whispered to him so the officers wouldn't hear her use his name. They walked out to the street and moved to the empty rooftops to talk.

"You have a plan for finding him? Suns going down and we only know his face from a sketchy security camera." Clint said negatively.

"If I was him, and I was in a new city, I would go…" Natasha rotates in circles as she looks around, and then mumbles to herself. "…to the highest point I could find. THERE!" She Points at the tallest building in New York City… Stark Towers!

"You're taking a bet he is on Tony's roof? That's pretty thin. You know how hurt Tony gets when people make his security look bad."

"If this guy is as good as I think he is he'll be there." Natasha walks off toward Stark Towers without another word. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the tower and about five to get all the way to the very top.

"Dang glad I didn't make that bet." Clint said. Because right on top of the highest pillar of the roof, sat a single person staring at the sky.

"Be quiet; let's try to keep our advantage." So they slowly stalk up behind the man, when suddenly the man vanished. And in the next moment Clint was sent flying from a kick to the back. Natasha reacted in time to catch a fist aimed for her neck. Natasha got a good look at the man who they were tracking… "You're just a boy?!" She didn't have time to consider this thought any further because they were launched into a hand to hand combat fight. Surprisingly enough, Natasha was evenly matched.

Clint had pulled off to the side, drawing his bow and notching an arrow and waited for an opening. But none came; their fight was to intense and happening to fast for a clear shot. "Tash, you better break away! Cuz I don't have a clear shot."

A little while later Clint hears boosters coming from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment to see Tony with his gloves and boots on, hovering onto the roof. "What the heck is all the commotion up here? Clint what are you doing here and why is Natasha fighting with a guy on my roof? Wait, is that guy keeping up with Natasha?" The irritation vanished from his voice turning to interest.

"So far, ya. We tracked him here from the city, and right now the fight is too intense to get a clear shot."

"Really? Well I'll put a hundred on the guy. He seems to know how to fight. You in?" Clint tossed Tony a glare. "Oh come on, if Natasha wins you get a hundred dollars, the guy there wins you shoot him. Win win."

Under his breath Clint says. "Fine, I'm in." And Tony grinned

Both Natasha and the "boy" fell to the ground. Natasha recovered just a little faster and drew her gun, placing it at the temple of his head."Stop or I shoot." The boy stopped moving all together. "Tony! You better get over and help. And since you bet against me, we're questioning him here!" She said letting her voice drip with irritation.

"No problem!" He said in a hurry. And Clint said to Tony, "You can transfer that money to the usual account."


	3. Chapter 3

Rike

"Why is it that all our dates turn out like this?"

"I may be a genius but there is no way I could have predicted this!"

"Whatever I have paper work to do. It's nice seeing you Tasha."

The angry woman leaves the room. _Well that still leaves three to escape from… bad odds. _The man who seemed to own this building they called Stark. And Stark is calling the guy with the bow Hawk. So the woman with the mean right hook must be Tasha… _And knowing this helps nothing._

"Sorry for the trouble Stark. Tasha followed the lead up to where you found us. And you know better than to bet against her." Hawk says.

"You two, shut up. And you," The red head directed to me. "Who are you and why are you going around stealing clothes and tossing rusted blades around?"

"Technically I was throwing them away. Being rusted that bad makes them useless." I say.

"And what about your name? And the clothes?" She said while raising one eyebrow.

"Well the clothes I had were sopping wet, and to be honest they were not the freshest scent around. Though I chose a good shop to get clothes, these are much softer than the old ones."

"You're still dodging the first question. Who are you? You look to only be seventeen or eighteen, but yet you fight with more skill than you age would suggest." She says with a flick of her wrist.

"Before I tell you my name, tell me the date."

"It's March fourth." Hawk said

"Let me do the interrogation Clint. Or do we need another sparring session?"

"I'm good for a while." Clint replied. _I guess that's his real name_.

"Well since you know the date now, what's your name?"

"I don't really care about those bits of information. What I wanted to know was what year is it?" Tasha's brow came together in curiosity.

"It's 2013"

"I see. Wow. I wasn't expecting to go this far into the future." _Nearly two thousand years…_

"Are you trying to tell me you're from the past?"

"Well considering not more than twenty four hours ago, for me that is, it was 402 AD…."

"Really? And you try to sound ominous. If you're from 402 AD, how do you speak English?


End file.
